


Daddy

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrids, M/M, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Switching, Top Nakamoto Yuta, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: One of the days when Taeyong wants to be dominated.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Daddy

"Oh yes, harder Yu, I'm close!" Taeyong groaned in his throat, tilting his head back as the electric feeling passed through his body, caused by Yuta finding his prostate. As often as Lee loved to be top and devour his lover deeply, he loved it as they changed roles so that he too could also experience the wonderful feeling of having someone inside him.

Yuta was moving rapidly and sloppily because the hybrid became like that when he becomes the dominant one. He loved the power he possessed at the time and that he could make Taeyong writhe beneath him, begging to be filled.

"Who's a good boy?" Nakamoto asked, biting the skin over the elder's collarbone, to leave a red mark on it, which was a proof of their lovemaking.

"Yongi is a good boy." The Korean answered without a little shame.

He and his husband knew everything about each other and weren't ashamed to share kinks or desires. They were supposed to spend their whole lives with each other, so what was the point of keeping any secret. Especially those that could give them pleasure.

The Japanese felt his orgasm approaching and seeing the hazy eyes of the elder, he knew that Lee was also on the verge of the end.

"In me." Moaned Taeyong, catching the Japanese's lips between his teeth. "Come inside, daddy." He whispered, seductively using the Japanese he had learned from Yuta. The younger, hearing the words of his lover, closed their lips in a passionate kiss and fulfilled the elder's request, filling him with his come. Having Taeyong under him had the advantage that they both didn't have to worry about any protection because there was no risk that the elder would get pregnant, as it is with Yuta.

They both came from their high and after a while, they were laughing and kissing lazily, gently touching sweat-covered bodies. Yuta moved away first, causing more mess than he had anticipated. Knowing, however, what a cleanliness freak his husband is, Nakamoto helped him up and they both went to the bathroom to take a shower.

During the shower, they decided on another round, so when Taeyong was recovering after the second intoxicating orgasm that night, Yuta returned to the room to change the bedding for a clean and fresh one. He would have liked to leave it until the morning, no matter how unhygienic it sounded, because only in such situations his scent was winning over Taeyong's, causing him to smell at least for a moment like his hybrid and not the other way.

People considered them weirdos because the dynamics of their relationship were quite disturbed, but they didn't care about it. By exchanging rings, they promised each other equality and Yuta couldn't be happier than in the arms of the man of his life, whose surname he now carried. Besides, no one understood his kinks more like Taeyong, so Nakamoto knew he would do anything to make his man never think about leaving him.


End file.
